What Was Missing
by Loftwing1022
Summary: In a chain of strange events Hiccup and Edward Elric find themselves in the anceint land of Hyrule. While trying to find a way home they find what they were looking for is here. HTTYD / FMA / LOZ.
1. Wounded

1: Wounded

The path crunched under my feet, my head throbbing. I could hear the steady _drip drip drip_ on the ground. I staggered along alone, not really knowing where I was going. The ground was starting to blur and my head spun when I stumbled. I regained my balance and slapped myself across the face.

Just get to the academy, don't pass out, I thought, clutching my side. The stab wound was now warm and sticky and oozing with blood. I couldn't see it in the dark but it hurt like hell.

"Damn it..." I groaned, wrapping both arms around my torso. I bent over and vomited blood.

"Fantastic..."

I made it to the clearing in the less than pleasant Laruyu Desert. I whistled for my loftwing. A loud squawk sounded in the distance above, and a large bird descended from the clouds. The loftwing landed and cawed at me, as if to say:

"What do you mean by calling me this hour?!"

"Hey... Sorry about... About this... Jake... It's important, promise," I said gently, stoking his neck. He rolled his eyes and lowered his neck. He obviously could not see in the dark. I slid on to his back and he shot up into sky. I held on to his red feathers as best I could with one hand for I had the other on my waist. I tried to focus on the steady beat of the bird's wings and not the pain in my right hip.

"Back to Skyloft," I called to Jake. He squawked in reply and stopped in midair.

"Sorry... Please..." I added.

I had to make sure to always be polite when talking to Jake, he is very particular when it comes to manners.

The sky started to blur. I shut my eyes in fear of being sick. Jake would not approve of that. I must of been pulling his feather too hard because he turned his head to scold me. He stopped short when he saw the crimson liquid leaking from my side and on to his. He cawed in worry.

"I-I'm okay..." I said still keeping my eyes shut. "Just... Just keep going..."

Jake faced forward, flying faster after realizing the urgency of my condition. We reached the floating village quickly and he landed in front of the Bizarre.

"Thanks... Jake..." I said as I got off of the loftwing. I hit the ground with both feet, stumbled, and was caught by Jake.

"Thanks for the save..." I mumbled. I could not think straight anymore, never mind walk straight. I staggered up the steps to the academy. I turned the corner to find Pipit patrolling the area around the school, as usual. He was slowly pacing back and forth at the door to the academy, holding a sword and shield. One of the many privileges of being a knight of Skyloft was you were allowed to carry weapons.

Not much had changed during my absence.

"Link! You're back," Pipit said smiling. He probably could not see me clearly in the darkness. The only source of light was the pale moon.

"Heh... Yeah..." I started to say but I dropped to my knees. The pain in my side was increasing becoming almost unbearable.

"Are you okay?" Pipit said looking puzzled. I vomited blood in response.

"Link!" Pipit dropped his sword and shield and rushed over to me. I wiped the blood from my lips with the back of my hand as he slung my arm over his shoulder. He slowly stood up and began dragging me towards the academy.

_Drip drip drip_.

The sound was making me sick and blood trailed behind us. Pipit carried me past the kitchen and down the dark hallway. I started coughing when Groose poked his head out of his dorm.

"Quit being so - Link, I didn't know you came back," Groose said smugly, leaning on the doorframe. "Where's Zelda? You didn't find her do you? Well I'm not surprised considering you're not nearly as strong as me."

I don't blame him for not knowing I was hurt, it was dark and we were turned away from the door, but I was tired of being bullied by him. Ever since we were children, he's hated me for no apparent reason. Always name-calling and belittling, so you can see my dislike for Groose. I also wasn't thinking very clearly right then.

I let go of Pipit's shoulder and slowly approached Groose, clutching my hip.

"I was up... For the past two days... looking for Zelda..,"I probably sounded drunk at the time but I was at the end of my rope with Groose. "I fought monsters... Almost died a few times... While searching for her... I got stabbed in the stomach, Groose! If... If that isn't brave... I don't know what is..."

I fell to my knees again and vomited blood.

"Now you've done it Groose," Pipit fumed, helping me up again. "Quit being a jerk!"

With that he set off further along the hallway and up the stairs. I felt light headed and could probably no longer stand. My consciousness was fading and my hand slipped from my side. Pipit moved my hand back to the wound and held it there.

"Hang on Link, don't you die on me," Pipit said determined.

"Heh..." I said softly. The black surrounded me and I passed out.


	2. Greed

2: Greed

"Remind me again brother, why are we doing this again?" Beside me said my younger brother.

"Because if we don't he will kill even more state alchemists. We have to stop him," I replied grinning.

"Yes I know he must be stopped," He shifted nervously causing his armor to clank. "But why do we have to stop him?"

"Stop who?"

I nearly jumped up of my skin. My brother put his hand over my mouth before I had a chance to cry out.

"Lin?! What the - how do you find us?" I screamed softly.

"I followed you from the hotel," A dark haired man kneeled beside me in the darkness. "I came to help you. I am in your debt."

Lin reached his vest and brought out a skinny piece of paper folded in to quarters.

"The hotel room service bill," He handed me the paper. I unfolded it and read it over. My expression became angrier and angrier as I moved down the list. I reached the bottom of the page to see the total cost.

"YOU'RE DAMN RIGHT YOU OWE ME!" I cried in fury.

"Shhh... Brother, please calm down, you'll wake the whole block..." He looked around to make sure no one heard me yell.

"Sorry..." I turned to Lin. "But still, money doesn't grow on trees."

"Brother," My younger brother gestured for me to come over to the side of the building. "Do you see that person down there?"

"Yeah, why?"

I focused on the figure far below walk swiftly down the dark street. They stopped under one of the street lights and pulled out a paper. Wearing a torn and dirty hooded cloak, they glanced at the parchment and then back up at the buildings ahead of them. From under the edge of the cloak flicked a long scaly tail.

"What?" I knitted my eyebrows.

They slipped the paper back in to their cloak and continued the steady stride. I stood and followed the person on the street.

"Where are you going?" Lin called quietly after me. "I thought you were on the lookout for Scar."

"That person on the street is a chimera, a combination of a human and an animal. The most deprived form of alchemy out there." I replied quickly as Lin and my brother followed after me.

"And?"

I stopped and turned to face Lin.

"The chimera are in league with a homunculus."

That seemed to interest him. After all he only came from Xing to find a homunculus, and more importantly, a philosopher's stone.

"What about Scar?" My younger brother quickly caught up with us.

"He can wait," Lin dismissed the question quickly. The hooded figure was picking up speed then broke into a run. I was right behind him and Lin was right behind me. My brother was hesitant but he came after us after he knew he couldn't stop us. We raced along beside the person on the street, jumping from building to building. A little ways ahead was an old warehouse that ended the street and I figured that's where they were going. With one last leap we made it to the last building on the right side of the road, beside us was the warehouse. The doors and windows were boarded up and dark. It looked old and unstable, maybe collapse if you leaned too hard on one of the walls. The bricks had faded and fell apart over the years and it looked like the only way in was a large broken window pane on the top of the building. The figure reached the warehouse and started looking for a way in, tugging at the boards on the door and windows with no success.

After a few moments they put both hands on the wall and begin to scale the building like an insect, eventually making it to the top and slipping in through a window in the roof.

"Now that's just cheating," I muttered.

"Hardly," Lin replied. He bolted towards the warehouse.

"Lin!" My brother and I said in unison. I followed after Lin to the building. I slid through one off the panes on to a rafter hanging above the ground at least eight feet. Light filtered through the boarded windows and dusty glass roof dimly illuminating the warehouse. There were machines and conveyor belts everywhere so I assumed the building may have been a large factory before it shut down. The floor below was covered in white, grimy tiles. Death hung in the air, I felt a chill run down my back. I heard a small clang beside me and I turned to see my brother shining in the darkness. He wore a large suit of armor, which made him look older than me. I hated when people thought he was the older brother.

I gazed down to the lower floor and saw the chimera step out of the shadows. Another man stood in the center of the room below, a man I already knew and hated. He was a homunculus, a race of man made super-humans power by none other than the legendary philosopher's stone.

"Ah, one of my most trusted friends," The homunculus began in a friendly tone. "How are you?"

"You are always too kind," The chimera studied his bare feet, obviously flattered.

"What news of Scar?" The man pressed on.

"I have not heard anything," The chimera admitted. "But if he so much as sticks his nose out of his hiding place, the military will be all over him."

"Agreed," The man smiled. "You will keep your ears open for military activity, am I right?"

"Precisely," squeaked the chimera.

"What about the Fullmetal Alchemist?"

"I have heard nothing of him."

"I don't want him getting in the way of our plans," The man stopped short. I saw Lin a second before he did.

He came charging at the homunculus from behind. Lin raised his sword and brought it down on the man's shoulder. Lin's sword shattered and the homunculus didn't even flinch. Didn't even make a dent.

"They call me the ultimate shield for a reason," The man turned to Lin. His face was slowly morphing into a hard substance that covers his entire body and is virtually indestructible. The homunculus threw a punch at Lin who dodged it with ease. One after another, the man struck in hope of landing a blow with no success.

Lin was fast but he couldn't keep that up forever. Eventually he slipped up and the man was able punch him across the face. I knew that hurt a lot. It give the homunculus a chance to grab Lin around the neck with one hand.

"You are a very pesky one, aren't you?" The man asked, lifting Lin of the ground.

He struggled to get free as Greed slowly closed his fist.

"Unlike me, you are only mortal," He teased.

"Brother!"

I leaped off the rafters and charged at Greed. I thought Lin might be able to handle him. Guess not.

"Oh look," Greed looked over his shoulder. "The Fullmetal Alchemist, what a surprise."

My younger brother appeared beside me, prepared to fight. His armor glinted wickedly in the moonlight.

"Alphonse, come to join the party," The homculmus joked.

"Let Lin go," Al commanded.

"No thanks,"

Out of the shadows jumped the chimera and tackled

Alphonse. While I was distracted Greed kicked me in the side. I staggered back then retaliated with a punch to the gut. Greed dropped Lin and I dodged another kick. I clapped my hand together and touched my right arm. A bright light engulfed my hand and arm, morphing my arm into my signature blade. I charged Greed again, this time I was going to make a dent. I put my hands together again. Dodging a punch I placed both hands on his waist. His armor sparked but stayed in tact. He took the chance and slashed me across the chest. Three deep gushes opened up and bled profusely. I stepped back, hugging my ribs.

"Is that the best you can do, Pipsqueak?" Greed snorted.

"Oh - no." Al said somewhere behind me.

"Don't..."

I clapped my hands together.

"Call..."

I crouched down and touched the floor with both hands.

"Me..."

A spark ignited, rapidly growing from glow to a burst of light.

"SMALL!"

A large spike shot out of the ground at Greed's feet, impaling him through the torso.

"My... Armor..." Greed choked out.

"Is now made of charcoal," I smirked.

He stared at me for a moment then began to snicker. Before long he was full out laughing.

"What's so fu-" I started to say. Suddenly the ground began to spark. The chimera stopped wrestling Al and rushed towards Greed. He pulled him off the spike and they stepped back. Alphonse rose to his feet, where he was standing was also sparking. As quickly as it started, it stopped. We stood in silence for a moment, then a glowing red emblem appeared on the floor. A transmutation circle, it was a trap.

"You are so predictable, Edward," Greed sighed.

Bright white light filled the warehouse and we were gone.


	3. Thunderstorm

3: Thunderstorm

"New record!" Cried an eccentric Snotlout as he halted and landed.

"Yup, new personal best for the fastest loop around the island," I replied not looking up from my book. I was perched cross legged on a barrel in the arena. Roughnut and Toughnut appeared around the mountain a few seconds later, bickering as usual. They skid to a halt after landing. They dismounted and continued to argue.

"It was your fault we lost," Roughnut demanded.

"Is not," Toughnut shouted.

"Have you two ever considered working together?" I looked up from my book and addressed the twins. "You know, like a team."

"He's losing it," Roughnut whispered to Snotlout.

"He lost it a long time ago," Snotlout replied when I returned to my book.

"Heard that,"

Gray clouds hung in the sky, threatening to storm.

"Hey, at least you came in second," Snotlout grinned.

"Third," I corrected.

"Forth, actually," Astrid emerged from the former Deadly Natter cage. "I was second, he beat me. Where's Fishlegs?"

"In fifth place," Snotlout replied.

Roughnut and Toughnut snickered. A lightning strike made them all jump. A storm (surprise, surprise) was rolling in from the west.

"I'm going to the Great Hall, I'm starving," Snotlout said in a overdramatic tone. He walked off towards the entrance, followed by Roughnut and Toughnut.

"You coming, too?" Astrid called over her shoulder.

"I'm going to wait for Fishlegs," I replied. "Just in case."

"If you're sure," She strode off, waving as she left.

I closed my book and looked off in to the clouds. They looked dark and heavy with rain. I waited a few minutes until I decided to go looking for Fishlegs.

"Toothless!" I called over to the edge of the arena to a large black animal. "We have to looking for Fishlegs."

He lifted his ears and rose on to all fours. Toothless swiftly bounded towards me, then halted and allowed me to get on his back. He dashed towards the door to the arena and slid through with ease. Once outside Toothless shot upward into the gray sky.

We made our way around two thirds of the island when I spotted Fishlegs stuck in a tree (again). Toothless landed quickly and I dismounted.

Meatlug was pacing around the base of the tree, whining at the incoming storm.

"I'm so glad you're here!" Fishlegs exclaimed. "I thought I would be stuck all day. Thank you!"

"Don't thank me yet," I replied. "Toothless, come here,"

The dragon joined me in front of the tree where Fishlegs was stuck in.

"What do you think?" I turned my head to one side.

Toothless made a rumbling sound in response.

"Good idea."

"Why did you ask your dragon?" Fishlegs puzzled.

"Why not?" I shrugged.

"I'm doomed," Fishlegs whined.

I circled the tree then gestured to the truck. Toothless bounded towards the tree and kicked the base with his hind legs. The tree shook, but Fishlegs remained lodged in it.

"Hmm..." I turned my head the way.

A sudden gust hit me, almost knocking me over. Freezing wind began whipping my face, stirring dust into my eyes.

Meatlug wandered over and nudged me with her nose, urging to think of something quickly. That gave me an idea.

"Meatlug, could you stand beside the tree?" I grinned, speaking over the wind.

He waddled to the right of the tree, and I pointed to the limb to Fishlegse's right. Toothless blasted the branch to bits with one fireball. Fishlegs fell from the tree onto Meatlug's back.

"Now you can thank me," I joked, but my words were lost in the wind.

Meatlug took off towards home as I got onto the back of my dragon. Toothless shot into the air as freezing rain began to pour from the heavy clouds and the winds were worse in the air. Winter coat or not, I was chilled to the bone. We were halfway home when a gust of wind pushed Toothless back a fair ways, not allowing him to move forward. He fought the wind until his wings buckled and we were sent spinning. Fierce winds whipped us around until it threw us upwards in to the clouds. My head was whipped forward suddenly and I blacked out.


	4. Armor

4: Armor

Darkness and silence surrounded me. I took a few steps forwards. Then again it could have been to the right or the left, maybe even backward. It was to dark to see anything. I hoped I didn't get lost in this maze of inky, pitch blackness.

A sudden, blinding light appeared before me, cutting through the dark like a well sharpened blade. The purple glow was radiating from a figure hovering above the floor or whatever I was standing on. The silhouette was female and very familiar.

"Fi," I breathed.

"Master Link," The violet and blue spirit replied flatly. The best word to describe Fi? Emotionless, figuratively and literally. Her body is always completely, vertically straight. Face hard as granite, eyes as cold as stone, beauty of moonlight on freshly fallen snow. Expressionless was her voice, it never changed tone or pitch, ever. She resides in the goddess sword and was created to guide the chosen hero to their destiny.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"The better question is where are you?" Fi replied. "Where ever you go, I must follow."

"You make it sound so dismal," I muttered. "Anyhow, are you going to answer my question?"

"You already know the answer,"She said. "You just do not realize it,"

"Stop being so cryptic," A voice said behind me. "He is obviously to idiotic to understand."

I spun around as Ghirahim stepped out of the shadows. Our last encounter was a bit less than pleasant. In fact he stabbed me through the hip.

I had returned to the Temple of Time in Laruyu Desert to get a better understanding of the Gate of Time that rested the front courtyard. The old woman on the Sealed Grounds revealed the second gate resulting in the Imprisoned breaking free of its bonds. I was able to force it back into it's prison, but just barely. The seal would likely give way sooner than later.

I was investigating when Ghirahim snuck up on me and drove his sword through my side. He told me to tell him where the second Gate of Time was located, but I refused to speak.

"Then your secret will die with you," The Demon Lord had said. "Without you protecting it, I will find the gate myself and my master will live again!"

What he did not know was it takes more than that to kill me.

"If I had a sword you would already by dead," I growled.

"If we can put our differences aside for a moment, I want to make you a deal," He said calmly.

"I'm listening,"

"I am going to give you a second chance" Ghirahim continued. "I will spare your life if tell me where the other Gate of Time is located."

"No,"

"Do not be rash about this."

"What part of 'no' don't you get?"

"Just think about it for a moment."

"I said it once and I'll say it again, no."

"You making a big mistake, boy!"

"N-O, no!"

"Look I -"

"THERE IS NO WAY ON HYLIA'S GREEN EARTH THAT I AM GOING TO HELP YOU!" I exploded in anger. I don't know what made him think I would tell him.

"So be it," Ghirahim grinned wickedly. He reached out and a sword materialized in his hand.

"Fi," I started backing up. "How do we get out of here?"

"You just have to wake up," She replied as if nothing was happening.

Ghirahim charged at top speed, impaling me through the chest.

My eyes shot open as I sat up quickly. A spearing pain rippled through my body, radiating from my side. I cried out and grasped my hip. I felt material underneath my shirt, wrapped tight about my lower torso. I heard my blood pulsing loudly in my ears, head throbbing. My side, however, hurt about twenty times worse.

"Link!" I heard a muffled cry through the blood in my ears. Someone gently laid me back down on the pillow.

"Are all right?"

I knew that voice. It was the headmaster and Zelda's father. He was sitting next to my bed. I glanced around recognizing my room at the academy. The light of the full moon shone through the small window above and next to my bed.

"Yeah, I think so," I replied.

"You scared us half to death," He sighed.

"Us?"

As if on cue the door opened and Fledge entered the room. His face lit up when he saw me.

"I thought you were going to die," He said shakily. He look worried and tired, dark circles shadowed his eyes.

"Nice to see you too, Fledge," I laughed quietly.

"You seem to be in good hands, so I think I will take my leave," The headmaster stood and left the room. As soon as the door shut Fledge exploded, asking questions at a mile a minute.

"Where have you been?" He questioned. "You leave for five days and come back almost dead! What is that about?"

"I ran into some trouble along the way," I shrugged.

"I can see that."

Fledge sunk into the chair previously occupied by the headmaster, crossing his arms and frowning.

"I'm sorry Fledge," I sighed. "I really am. I should have came back sooner."

"I forgive you," He smiled. "So did you find Zelda?"

"Umm... Yes and no,"

"Enlighten me," Fledge raised an eyebrow.

"I found her and I have been chasing her everywhere, but a woman named Impa will not let her come back with me to Skyloft."

"Is she the one who stabbed you?" Fledge looked puzzled. "If she did, she means business."

"No, it wasn't her," I laughed. "The "Demon Lord" Ghirahim stabbed me because..."

I didn't know wether or not to tell him about the Gate of Time.

"Because why?"

"B-because I wouldn't tell him... Where Zelda went." I lied. Okay it wasn't a complete lie. He had been looking for Zelda until she went through the Gate of Time. Then he started looking for the other gate to get to Zelda. I don't know what she. Had to with all this, but apparently she was pretty important.

"Why did he want to know where Zelda was," Fledge asked. "It must be very important if he tried to kill you."

All I could do was shrug. We sat in silence for a few moments. Fledge opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off by large CRACK and a bright red light streaming through the open window. The sudden sound made Fledge nearly fall off his chair.

"What is that?" I got up and headed towards the door, grabbing my sword and shield on the way. I strode down the hall, strapping the weapons to my back as I rounded the corner. I burst through the front doors, breaking into a run, Fledge followed right on my heels. We passed the Statute of the Goddess and the Bazaar, nearing the Plaza where we had seen the light. Several other people had seen the light and were gathered around it.

In the center of the Plaza a large circle, glowing bright red with etched into the ground. Small bolts of what appeared to be crimson lightning danced around it. Two figures lay in the circle. One was a suit of armor and the other was a person laying on their side, long, plaided blonde hair ran down their back. The human wore a red jacket decorated with an emblem I had never seen before. A snake wrapped around a cross, I wondered what that meant. The armor was a full suit, embellished with spikes on the shoulders, knees and head. The metal gleamed in the moonlight, recently polished and cleaned.

The people looked scared of the two and would not step into (or anywhere near) the circle. As I approached the Plaza, I could see the blonde one was wearing large black boots and white gloves. I get to the front of the crowd, nearing the red ring burning in the center. I cautiously stepped into it, not sure what would happen. Nothing did, so I knelt down to the human, shifting them onto their back.

It was a small boy with a blade attached to his right hand, razor sharp and as lethal as the goddess sword. Three large cuts on his chest and forehead were leaking blood, soaking the coat and shirt. Who was this boy and what was he doing with a suit of armor?

His eyes suddenly shot open, full of rage and frustration. He quickly sat up, almost impaling me through the chest. His breathing was heavy and beads of sweat trickled down his face.

"Whoa there," I said dodging the blade. "Calm down."

I took a moment, but he glanced around and then decided to stop attacking me.

The circle he had been laying on had somehow disappeared, leaving not a trace.

I heard a groan next to me. I turned to see the armor on all fours, obviously housing a person.

"Sorry, I-" The boy gasped, grasping him chest.

"Brother!"

The man in the armor knelt next to the boy.

"Brother?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Yes," He replied. "He's my brother."

"Okay, sure why not?"

"You got a problem with that, pal?" The boy said angrily.

"Never mind that," The man in the armor continued. "Can you help my brother?"

"I can't, but I know who can," I replied, gesturing for him to follow me. He picked up his brother and jogged behind me back to the academy. Halfway to the headmasters chambers we passed Grosse's room.

"You shouldn't be running so much," He said in mock sympathy. "You might sprout another leak."

"Can it, Groose," I growled. "I'll deal with you later."

"Oh I'm so..."

He caught sight of the man in the armor and stopped dead in his tracks. The armor was about twice his size and shone wickedly in the moonlight.

"Scared," he squeaked.

I resisted the urge to laugh, but I could not suppress a smile.

Pushing the though out of my head, I knocked on the headmaster's door. A moment later he emerged from his chambers, jumping at the sight of the man in the armor.

"Why Link," he kept his eyes on the man. "What bring you here?"

"This boy is hurt," I panted. It felt like someone just punched me in the side. "He needs help."

"Oh, yes of course," The headmaster inched towards the man in the armor. "I c-can take the boy, i-if that is okay."

"Yes," He said slowly, handing over the child.

"I'll go get Professor Owlan," I volunteered.

"I can take him and his..." The headmaster looked unsure what to call him.

"Brother,"

"O-kay," He turned his attention to me. "Besides, you should get some rest, you look awful."

"Thanks, but no," I shook my head. "I think I should stick around, just in case.

Sitting in a chair next to my bed, the man in the armor watched the boy's chest move up and down slowly. I was seated on the floor next to him, fiddling with a blue rupee.

Professor Owlan was not impressed to be woken up so late, but was more than willing to help. He patched him up and I let him sleep in my bed.

"Thank you,"

"What?"

"Thank you for helping my brother,"

"Don't mention it,"

"My name is Alphonse," The man in the armor extended his arm toward me.

"I'm Link," I shook it. "Pleasure to make your acquaintance."

"Heh, yeah" he laughed.

"You should probably get some rest," I yawned. "It is pretty late."

"Sure,"

"Hey, Alphonse."

"Yes?"

"How old are you?"

"Fourteen."

"Heh, you're funny..."

I think he said something else, but I was already asleep.


	5. Loftwing

**Hey guys, Loftwing1022 here. I hope you like the story so far. A big thanks to darkwolf1662, Baka27, XxAxelRoxasXionxX, Adin Terin, and Archman112 for following, favoriting and reviewing. I also want to know what you think of the story, so please review. Enough chit-chat, to the story!**

* * *

5: Loftwing

I felt warm sunshine on my face... And a large pain in my chest.

I opened my eyes and saw Alphonse sitting next to me. I glanced at the floor beside the bed.

A boy was asleep on the hardwood next to me, fully clothed in light green. Strapped to his back was a sword and shield, engraved with designs I did not understand.

"What..?"

"Brother!" Alphonse looked overjoyed. "You're awake!"

"I hate sleeping on the floor..." The boy mumbled, stretching.

I noticed my right arm was still a blade and I quickly turned it back to normal.

"Hey Al," I smiled. "What's going on?"

"I don't know," He sighed. "I think Greed lured us into a trap."

"Who's greedy?" The boy stood up.

"His name is Greed and he is a homunculus,"

"In english, please,"

"He is a artificial man that can cover his entire body in a indestructible substance," Alphonse cut in. "And he is immortal."

The boy did not respond, probably trying to decide if we were telling the truth or just plan crazy.

"Okay, sure," He said finally.

"You believe us?" I was starting to wonder if he was the crazy one.

"Yeah..." He looked down at his feet. There was something he wasn't telling us.

"My name is Link," he offered.

"Edward Elric, at your service," I replied.

"Elric... I feel like I've heard that name before," Link recalled.

"Well, my last is Elric too," Al shrugged. "He is my older brother after all."

"Wait... Older brother?" He frowned.

"Uh - huh," Alphonse nodded.

"But he's so short,"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL YOU CAN'T EVEN SEE HIM UNDER A MICROSCOPE?!" I exploded.

Link backed up, holding out his hands as if surrendering.

"I didn't say that!" He uttered. "What's a microscope?"

"Brother, please, you are being ridiculous," Al pleaded.

"Fine," I sighed. "But you wouldn't be so lucky next time!"

"Okay, I'm sorry," Link continued. "What's with the armor though?"

Al and I glanced at each other for a moment.

"It's a hobby," We said in unison.

"Sure..." He give us a funny look.

"Well, what are doing with a sword and shield?" I recoiled.

"Also a hobby,"

I glared at him for a moment, wondering what he was playing at.

"So where are we exactly?" I thought out loud.

"Why don't I show you around?" Link offered.

"That sounds like a great idea," Alphonse chimed in.

"Why not?" I shrugged.

"Great," Link smiled. "Where should we start?"

"And finally, the Statue of the Goddess," Link declared dramatically.

"Pretty," I replied flatly.

"Pretty? Really, that's it?" Link frowned. "It's fantastic, marvelous, superb! Interesting at the very least."

I turned my head to the side.

"I'm just not feeling it," I shook my head, turning to walking away. Link looked almost offended, but mostly appalled. He moved in front of me, walking backwards.

"Come on, Edward," Link pleaded. "Lady Hylia will punish me for that."

"I don't believe in superstition," I replied.

Okay, now he looked offended.

"She is real!" He declared before he stumbled and fell face first in the dirt.

"See," Link said triumphantly. "Not superstition."

"Yeah, you're right," I admitted. "You're just a klutz."

"Brother," Alphonse said flatly. "That was mean."

"Well, if you're so smart," Link asked while dusting himself off. "How are we floating?"

"What?"

"Can't answer that one can you?"

I wandered over to the edge of the village, looking over. I thought maybe we were on top of a mountain, but low and behold, we were floating above the clouds.

"Confused yet?" I heard Link say beside me.

He was standing on the edge of what appeared to be a dock suspended above the clear blue sky. Back facing the wind, he put his hands on his hips.

"And for my next trick..." He declared, bowing low.

With that Link stepped backward off the dock, falling off into the clouds.

I watched him fearlessly fall to his death. After a moment he whistled loudly, flipping on to his stomach. A large red blur shot out of the clouds to meet him.

It slowed a bit, allowing me to recognize it was a giant bird. Long, sharp, yellow talons and beak with large crimson feathers. The bird was magnificent and defied every law of physics I knew.

The bird met Link and he grasped the bird's collar. He turned the bird back towards the floating island. Landing and dismounting, I just stared in disbelief.

"I would like you to meet my Loftwing, Jake," Link smiled. "He is one of the many wonders of Skyloft."

"Loftwing?" Al asked. He was already stroking the birds feathers. The thing about Alphonse is he really likes animals. When I say he really likes them, I mean he really loves animals.

"Yeah," Link replied. "Everyone on Skyloft has one. We are one half of a whole, our Loftwings complete us. The Goddess grants us them as proof of her divine protection. At least that is what I've been told, numerous times."

"Sounds similar to the gods of Rome," I smirked.

"What happen to them?"

"Rome fell into poverty and ruin, and their idols with them."

"Oh..."

"What my brother is tiring to say is," Alphonse cut in. "He believes he is his own ruler, living free willed is better."

"Sucks to be him then."

"Hey!"

Alphonse and Link laughed.

_BOOM_

A hole in the clouds above Skyloft opened wide.

"What the..?" Link said slowly.

A green light sparked to life in the center of the opening, growing brighter by the second. Then as quickly as it started, it stopped. A large dark creature plummeted to the ground from the opening. It broke through the clouds below, not slowing down.

"Does that usually happen?" Al asked nervously.

"Not to my knowledge, no," Link replied. "I am going to go check it out."

He tried to move towards the dock, but I grabbed his arm.

"I'm coming with you," I ordered.

Link simply nodded. I though it would take more than that to persuade him.

"Alphonse, stay here,"

"Why?" Al looked slightly offended.

"He can't carry all three of us,"

"Fine,"

"I'll be back soon," I said quickly. "Promise."

"Don't worry about it, Alphonse," Link reassured. "I've been to the surface quite a few times. Edward is fine as long as he is with me."

Link hopped onto the bird, then pulled me up.

"Ok, but be careful, Ed."

"I will," I replied as the Loftwing spread his wings. We shot off like a bullet, rocketing away from the island in the sky.

Little did I know that was the last time I would see Skyloft for a while.


	6. Demon Lord

**Short chapter, life is busy, deal with it. I am trying very hard to update quicker. Remember to review!**

**-Loftwing1022**

* * *

6: Demon Lord

The ground was soft underneath me and the sun was warm. I was definitely not on Berk.

My whole body ached and my head throbbed, blood pounding in my ears. I pushed myself to a sitting position and groaned at the pain in my neck. I slowly looked around, taking in my surroundings.

I appeared to be laying under a large tree, shaded by shrubs. It was sunny and warm, perfect summer day.

Where in Thor's name was I? I was just looking for Fishlegs with Toothless and... Where was Toothless?

"Darn that dragon," I whispered to myself. "Why can't he just sit still?"

I wandered through the shrubs for a while, stepping over exposed roots. I could not have gone far, could he? I took off my coat.

Back on Berk, it was a cold winter, like get-frostbite-on-your-spleen cold.

A thin object interrupted my thoughts as it flew past me, missing by just inches. An arrow? Great, someone was shooting at me.

I glazed upwards, spotting a strange humanoid perched on a distant hill. Holding a bow and quiver, it was very large and lethal looking. It's skin was a deep shade of crimson and looked very angry for no apparent reason.

Raising the weapon, the beast continued to fire at me. I ducked behind a shrub. After a few moments the attack stopped. I peered over the top of the bush to see yet another monster appear on the cliff and take a horn from it's belt. Blowing into it admitted a low sound, calling clear to it's kin.

Beasts rushed towards me from all around, armed with far more deadly weapons than a bow.

Where was Toothless when you need him?

As the monsters closed in I heard the rustling of leaves behind me. I spun around to a figure looming in the shadow of the great tree. Stepping into the light, his white hair gleamed and his severed cape moved in the breeze. His smile was venomous, cold and insane. From head to toe, he was decorated with diamond shaped patterns of all sizes.

"Another human? Well, I don't believe we have met before." The man said eagerly.

"I don't mean to be any trouble, so I'll just be going," I stepped backward, but one of the monsters grabbed me by the arms.

"How foolish it was for you to leave Skyloft." He said fiendishly. "You are trespassing on Bobkin territory."

"Wait, Sky-what?"

"You are not from Skyloft?" The man looked puzzled. "You live here in the forest?"

"No, I don't here or on Sky-whatever," I replied. "I am from the island of Berk."

"Never heard of it."

"I don't care, just let me go!" I said annoyed.

"You do not know who you are talking to," He replied. "I am the Demon Lord, Ghirahim."

"And?"

"I... You truly are not from here," He shook his head. "I'm going to kill you for trespassing."

"Not on my watch!" A voice exclaimed.

A boy in green jumped from the bushes and charged the man. Suddenly the monster restraining me let go. He fell the ground, dead. A blade entered the upper back and though it's chest. A boy with braided blonde darted past me. He sported a red coat, white gloves and black boots. Attacted to his right hand was a razor sharp blade. Dodging guards, he defeat each in a moment.

The boy in green raised a blade to the man's throat.

"Ghirahim," He said darkly.

"Using a another human as bait," The man snorted. "How pathetic."

"I don't know him, but I am not about to let you kill innocent people." The boy replied. "Beside why would I want to meet you again, ever?"

"I though you would accept my offer," The man replied.

"Arrrrgggghhhh!"

The boy brought his sword down on the man's head.

CLANG

He blocked the attack with his arm, not leaving a scratch.

"That almost hurt," Ghirahim mocked.

The boy in green swung a few more times, each blow blocked by his arm. With one swipe, Ghirahim knocked the boy off of his feet.

The other came racing towards him, putting his hands together. Instead of attacking, he grabbed Ghirahim's arm, causing sparks ignite and dance across it. The boy ducked as he attacked. Then the boy slashed Ghirahim across the arm.

This time his was arm spilt open. Ghirahim roared in rage, clutching his arm.

"How... How..." He stuttered.

"You aren't the first," The boy replied coldly.

"This is not over, mortals!" The man cried.

Ghirahim snapped his fingers and disappeared.

"Glad he's gone," The boy in green got his feet. "Anyhow, my name is Link. Who might you be?"

"I'm Hiccup," I replied, still confused as to what just happened.

"That's a strange name." He grinned.

"So is Link." I replied. I turned to the boy in the red coat. "And who might you be?"

"Edward Elric," He nodded. It didn't look like he liked me very much. "Hiccup is a weird name."

"Thanks..."


	7. Imprisoned

**Sorry about the wait guys. Thank you for being so patient with me. Remember to review!**

**-Loftwing1022**

* * *

7: Imprisoned

Wandering through Faron Woods, I learned Hiccup was form a distant island called Berk. Apparently it snowed a lot and was very cold most of the year.

The sun was starting to set beyond the horizon, paint the sky crimson, orange and violet.

Edward and Hiccup were talking about... Something... I really had no idea. I wasn't really paying attention, more concerned with watching out for enemies.

"It's getting late," I sighed. "We should head to the Sealed Grounds."

"Where?" Hiccup asked.

"You'll see when we get there," I replied.

While we neared the Sealed Grounds, I had the feeling we were being followed. Hearing a rustle behind to my right, I quickly turned.

"Problem?" Edward raised an eyebrow.

"No..." I exhaled. "Just edgy, I guess."

Just as I said it a large, dark shadow leaped out of the bushes and tackled me. I looked up into it's face and staring back at me was two large green orbs. It sounded a low growl and opening it's mouth, it prepared to strike. If I had moved a second later, the beast would have burned me to death. Instead it merely singed the side of my face. I kicked it in the stomach and flung it off of me. Rolling to my feet, I readied my weapon. Edward was already beside me. It growled and I growled back. My cheek stung and ached from the heat, I was angry. We charged the beast as it roared.

"Toothless!"

Hiccup rushed in between Edward, the animal and I.

"Move," Edward growled.

"Don't hurt him," Hiccup pleaded. "You just startled him."

"I startled him?"

"Edward," He said calmly. "Meet Toothless."

"And it has a name."

"What... is he?" I asked slowly.

"A dragon."

"...Uh...huh."

Hiccup sighed.

"A long time ago, dragons terrorized Berk, stealing fish and livestock. I took down a dragon in hopes to kill it and earn a bit of respect. When I could not kill the dragon known as a Night Fury, I let it go. What I did not was it could no longer fly, as it's tail was damaged in the crash."

"I befriended the dragon and fixed his tail. I allowed him to fly again, but only with my help. Toothless and I proved that not all dragons are bad and Berk has lived peacefully with the dragons ever since." Hiccup finished.

"So the chimera is good?" Edward asked.

"Yes, that is what I am saying," Hiccup sighed.

"Wait... Chimera?" I said, puzzled. "I thought it was a dragon."

"It's both," Edward replied. "Chimeras are a cross between animals, in case a lizard and a bat. I have no idea how it produces fire."

"Sure... Okay," I replied. "We should get moving. It's getting dark and the night is dangerous around here."

"So is the day, apparently," Hiccup said.

We reached the Sealed Grounds and I felt a bit safer, but not by much. Providing the Imprisoned didn't break loose, we could rest here for the night.

Just beyond the gate lie a massive downward spiral, a circle emblem rested in the center. At the top was a temple covered in moss and some of the walls were crumbling from age.

"Here we are," I said. "May I present, the Sealed Grounds. It's safer to stay here for the night, rather than out in the open."

"What is that down there?" Hiccup asked.

"The Imprisoned. An ancient evil sealed away in an earthy jail. The only problem is the seal never holds." I sighed.

"That looks like a... Transmutation circle..." Edward said slowly.

"I this time we call it magic," I heard a voice behind us. I turned to see an old woman wearing a large red hood.

"This is the guardian of the Sealed Grounds," I smiled.

"Greetings travelers," She said slowly. "You will be safe here. For now..."

We settled in the front hall of the Sealed Temple. I volunteered to keep watch for the night. Edward was already sleeping, but Hiccup looked down cast.

"Something wrong?" I asked.

"No just... Yes," He sighed. "There is something off about Edward."

"Yeah," I agreed. "I wonder about his blade. It keeps disappearing and reappearing. We can ask him about it tomorrow, so for now you should just get some rest."

He nodded and in a few minutes he fell asleep.

Later that night I felt strangely like I was being watched. A sudden rumbling shook the building.

"Come on, not now," I pleaded in a whisper. I stood up and moved swiftly to the large doors. They were slightly ajar, so I slipped through easily.

I stared down at the circle in the center of the spiral. The pillar embedded in the middle was glowing. It was going to break free and I had to reseal it. As the ground began shaking again, I readied myself for a fight.

Suddenly a large hole opened up in the bottom of the spiral and a huge beast emerged from the darkness. It's scales gleamed evilly, teeth razor sharp and deadly. It had no eyes or nose, but it could sense you, nevertheless. The first time I encountered the monster, it was armless, but now... Not so much. Like it's toes, the fingers looked soft and vulnerable. It's main weak point was the spike driven into the top of it's head.

"The seal is broken and the demon was free," Fi said in my head.

"Not for long."

I jumped over the edge of the ledge I was standing on and released the sailcloth over my head. I made my way to the bottom the same way. The beast was still in the center of the spiral. It opened it's mouth and let out an unearthly roar, making my head spin and vision to double.

I shook my head to clear my mind. I had to reseal the Imprisoned before it made it to the temple or we were all doomed.

Edward was suddenly beside me, awake and ready to fight.

"I am guessing that is the Imprisoned," He stated.

"Yes," I replied. "We have to seal it again before it gets to the temple."

It lifted one foot and then the other, stomping up the spiral.

I quickly followed, slashing at the toe on the back of it's foot. When the toes burst I moved on to the toes on the front. They easily broke and the Imprisoned was slowed a great deal. Dragging one foot and stomping the other, it continued still toward the temple.

He doesn't take no for an answer, does he? I sighed to myself.

I took out three more toes on the other foot. One more and it would lost it's balance.

Edward moved swiftly and destroyed the final toe.

The beast wavered, stumbling forward. Then it fell backward, hitting the ground with a loud THUD.

This was my chance. I rushed around the monster and approached the spike on it's head quickly.

Striking it multiple time I drove the spike deeper into it's skull. The Imprison roared in pain and rage. Lumbering to it's feet, the Imprisoned pushed the spike back out of it's head, then moved faster up the spiral.

"This isn't working," I said flatly.

"If jumped off of that ledge there, at just the right time, you might be able to land on it's head," Edward gestured to the wall beside us.

I ran over to a air jet and opened the sailcloth. The wind caught it and lift me a level upwards. I waited for the monster. When it came closer, I leaped. I landed on the top of it's head and quickly moved to the spike. Hitting the pillar, it dug into the Imprisoned head once again.

Thrashing around, it pushed the spike and tipped it's head forward. I slid on the slick scales and slammed into the pillar. Dazed, I stepped back when it's head was fling back and I went flying.

As I plummeted towards the ground, I opened the sailcloth just in time.

I hit the ground with a sickening crack. Pain shot through my back and right arm, blurring my vision. I flipped on to my front and pushed myself on to my hands and knees. Glancing over at the monster, I saw Edward darting in and out between it's feet, destroying it's toes one by one. Then he did something very strange and wondrous.

Putting his hands together and touching the beasts foot, Edward ignited a fire (or what looked like one) on the monster's toes.

As the Imprisoned took another step, it's toes exploded.

I dragged myself to my feet.

"What..?"

The beast fell once again and I rushed over to it head as quickly as I could. Clutching the sword with one hand, I drove the pillar into it head one last time.

Regaining it's footing it thrashed around in pain. It opened it's jaw and roared demonically.

A spearing pain rippled through my body, it's focus was right between my eyes.

Suddenly the monster exploded, leaving nothing but scales hanging in the air. They gathered in the circle at the bottom of the spiral and the spike floated over the center.

I made my way down, stumbling occasionally.

When I stood before the ring, I rose my sword towards the heavens.

A purple glow began at the tip and spread down the blade all the way to the handle. I struck the spike with a beam of light and the engravings on it glowed sky blue.

My hand shook, but I kept the sword steady as I slashed the air. I did not control the symbol, but it was different from the last one.

The spike embedded itself back into the ground, sealing the Imprisoned. Though not for long.

"Glad that's over," Edward said from behind me.

"Yes," I replied. "But it will not last for long."

I turned and marched up the spiral, heading back to the temple.

"I have to stay on my guard," I continued. "I can keep watch, you can go back to sleep."

"Nope," Edward jogged after me. "I am staying up with you."

"I appreciate the help, but this is my responsibility. No one else should have to suffer," I said, not stopping. I was at the top by now, where Hiccup was standing, puzzled.

"What just happened?"

"Don't worry about it," I answered. "I figured it out."

"We," Edward corrected.

"Edward helped too," I sighed. "Though I had it under control... For the most part."

"You call almost getting killed having it under control?" Edward exclaimed.

"I'd like to see you do better," I frowned. "Not just use magic."

"It's not magic, it's-" He stopped short.

"It's alchemy."

I turned to see Alphonse behind me. His armor clanked as he neared us.

"How-?"

"Your friend, Fledge, gave me a lift," Alphonse replied. "Literally. His Loftwing picked me up and carried me to the surface."

"Hi," Fledge stepped out from behind Alphonse.

"Fledge? What are you doing here?" I asked. "Never mind that, you should go, it's dangerous down here."

"What, why?" He sound almost... Angry. "You think I'm weak, don't you? Think I can't handle myself?"

"I just don't want to see you get hurt," I replied.

It was true. My worst fear was seeing my friends getting hurt because of me.

"Oh... Okay," He replied, slightly shocked. He mounted his bird and waved goodbye as he flew back to Skyloft.

"What's alchemy?" Hiccup spoke up.

"Equivalent exchange," Edward replied.

"What?"

"The first rule of alchemy equivalent exchange. To obtain, something of equal value must be lost." Alphonse replied. "It is destruction and then reconstruction. Taking one thing and making it in to another."

"Like this," Edward cut in.

Removing his glove and rolling up his sleeve, he put his hands together and then touched his right arm. I flash later, instead of an arm was a blade. His right was made of metal, how strange.

"A fake arm?" Hiccup frowned. "Why?"

"We made a mistake a long time ago," Alphonse replied.

"What kind of mistake?" I whispered, afraid to hear the answer. What kind of mistake result in losing a limb?

"We tried to bring our mother back from the dead," Edward said grimly.

"Oh..."

I had never known my parents. The headmaster had raised me like a son. Zelda was my best friend and like a sister to me. I could never loose her, no matter what.

"Go get some rest, you three," I broke the silence. "I will keep watch."

"This again?" Edward frowned. "I said you-"

Alphonse raised one hand, stopping him in his tracks. They looked at each other for a moment and then Edward growled.

"C'mon," He said to Hiccup, turning towards the temple. Once they were inside, I sighed.

"Your head hurts, doesn't it?"

"What? How-?"

"You just sounded angry," Alphonse replied. "Brother isn't very good with people."

"I won't say that."

"I would."

We laughed.

I suddenly gasped, clutching my ribs. A wave of pain swept over me, causing a splatter of blood from my mouth. I lost my balance and Alphonse caught me. Gently easing me to the ground, he sat next to me. After a few moments he spoke.

"You're exhausted and hurt. You should be the one resting," Alphonse said gently.

"Then how would keep watch?" I replied.

"I would," He replied. "I couldn't sleep even if I wanted to."

"What do you mean?"

He put both hands on his helmet and separated from the rest of the armor. The inside was hollow, only a circle of blood sketched into one of the walls.

Then he replaced the helmet, completing the armor once again.

"The day we tried to bring our mother back, Edward lost his right arm and I lost my entire body. By sacrificing his left leg, Edward was able to bring back my soul and fuse it to this suit of armor." Alphonse told me. "I have no body."

"Therefore, you can't sleep," I finished.

"Nor can I age or die," He sighed. "Unless my blood seal is broken."

"So half of Edward's limbs are metal?" I inquired.

"That is why they call him the Fullmetal Alchemist," Alphonse replied.


	8. Hero

**It's been forever since I posted a chapter and I am sorry. I don't know if this classified as short or not, so you can be the judge. Let me know in the comments if you want me to continue this story. I hope you guys can forgive me for not posting a lot lately.**

_-Loftwing1022_

* * *

8: Hero

"What is with him?" I demand. "I mean really."

Hiccup said nothing, sitting up against a large stone pillar. I paced back and forth in front of him. His dragon had curled up beside him and was snoring peacefully.

I was fuming with rage. I saved his butt and what does he do? He tells me I couldn't handle myself!

"How can he be so stubborn?" I growled. "Who does he think he is?"

"The hero of time."

The wisdom in the voice resonated and echoed off the walls. Toothless lifted his head and yawned.

"What?"

An old woman stepped in to view.

"The chosen hero of fate," She continued.

"You expect me to believe that?" I frowned.

"Only a hero could bring down a beast like the Imprisoned," She said slowly.

Silence.

"You do not believe in magic? Even when you have mastered it yourself?" She continued. "You are like a snake who can not admit his venom is poisonous."

"It is not magic!" I clenched my fists. "Science is not the same thing. Magic isn't real!"

"What about fate?" She said calmly. "Is fate something you choose?"

"Yes."

"You choose to be bitter and broken, but you can not change who gave you life, can you?" She asked.

"I hate my father," I grit my teeth.

"Would you choose different parents if you could?"

"Yes and no."

"Enlighten me," The old woman suggested.

"My mother was an amazing woman. She raised my brother and I single-handed. She was always kind, caring and loving, no matter what. My father left shortly after my brother was born." I replied. "I always hated him for that."

"What happens to your mother?" Hiccup dared to ask.

"She's dead," I said flatly.

"Oh," He sighed. "I never knew my mother. She died when I was very young."

Silence again.

The dragon snorted and went back to sleep.

The old woman turned to me.

"Now do you understand?" The old woman asked.

I clenched my fists again. I understood, but that didn't mean I had to like it.

I growled and stormed across the temple, towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Hiccup called.

"Away from you people and your magical destiny junk," I declared.

I pushed open the doors of the temple and a warm summer breeze greeted me. The air was sweet with the scent of flowers and fresh fruit. The night was cool, the shining moon lit the land. Millions of stars speckled the heavens, shimmering in the sky.

"Link!" I marched forward.

"Shh!" Alphonse hissed softly.

Link was leaning up against him, completely passed out. I noticed the dark circles under Link's eyes for the first time. Scratches and bruises ran up and down his arms, tunic worn and torn. One cheek was scorched from when the dragon attacked him and a small, steady flow of blood dripped from the corner of his mouth.

I stopped in my tracks as my anger faded.

"What..." I said slowly. "Happened to him?"

"He was looking for his friend here on the surface," Al replied. "It really is dangerous here."

I sat down next to Alphonse and sighed.

"Why are we here?" I asked.

"Well, it is not safe in the forest at night," He answered.

"I mean why aren't we dead?" I rephrased. "Why didn't Greed kill us?"

"I think he meant to kill us, but it didn't work," Al shrugged. "Other than that I have no idea."

"He's no alchemist, that's for sure."

Link shifted in his sleep.

"Ed."

"Yeah?"

"He only wants to protect us," Al said softly. "Link wasn't trying to offend you or anything."

"I know," I sighed. "The old woman told me more about him. Said he was a hero chosen by fate."

"I thought you didn't believe in those sort of things," Alphonse inquired.

"I don't."

Bright, warm light touched my face. I opened my eyes and sat up.

"Al?" I asked rubbing my eyes. I looked around and stood up. I started toward the heavy, stone doors of the temple.

A roar filled the air. It shook the ground and birds quickly flew away somewhere in the woods.

Without thinking, I ran towards the sound.

_That must be Hiccup's dragon_, I thought. _It must have wandered off and he went to find it._

I pushed the temple doors open and charged through the building. I reach the other door, this one several times smaller, and hiked up the stairs. Leaping off the high ledge, I pressed on. Another small cliff and I was in the woods once more.

A second roar rumble behind the huge tree. No wait, in the tree.

I gazed at the base and spotted Link. He stood beside a large pool of water. I came towards him quickly.

"Link!" I exclaimed.

He turned and gestured for me to follow him. He whistled for Jake. The Loftwing landed quickly and Link stroked his feathers.

"Jake can take you to the top of the tree," He said quickly. "I'll meet you inside."

Without another word, Link dove in to the water and swam through a large hole in the base of the tree.

I hopped on to the back of the bird and held on to his feathers as best I could.

Jake shot into the sky like a bullet, rising to the top of the tree in mere seconds. Perching on a overhang, I dismounted.

"Thanks," I said quickly and entered the hole in the tree.

It was hallow on the inside with the occasional bridges stretching across the top part of the tree.

On one I spotted a dark, scaly tail flicker over the edge. The only way up was on the outside.

I saw vines growing on the surface of the tree. They looked strong enough to climb.

As I climbed them, I realized there was a hive of bee nearby. A small stone whizzed past my ear and took out the nest.

Link stood on the ledge next to me holding a slingshot.

"Nice shot."


	9. Illusion

Coming Soon


End file.
